Latin name: The claimed new variety is Lagerstroemia prostrata. 
Cultivar designation: The claimed new variety is xe2x80x98Rosey Carpetxe2x80x99.
The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of crepe myrtle known by the market name as xe2x80x98Rosey Carpetxe2x80x99 and botanically known as Lagerstroemia prostrata. . The novel characteristics of the present invention are its profuse blooms, extended flowering season, semi-sterile trait, heavy branching and ground spreading capabilities, a plant width of 36 to 48 inches, and a low height range of 4 to 12 inches at full maturity, with substantially no vertical growth thereafter. The present invention is more fully described in the following paragraphs and illustrated in the accompanying color photographs.
Robert E. Hambuchen first discovered the new variety in 1997. The original seed came from Okmulgee, Okla. Thereafter, Robert E. Hambuchen and Betty J. Hambuchen in Conway, Ark. asexually reproduced the new variety by means of hardwood and softwood cuttings from the original plant.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be basic characteristics of xe2x80x98Rosey Carpetxe2x80x99 which in combination distinguish this crepe myrtle as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. At maturity, a plant height ranging from 4 to 12 inches.
2. Rose-Pink inflorescences produced at most leaf nodes and at the terminal portion of most lateral branches.
3. Extensive networks of lateral branches.
xe2x80x98Rosey Carpetxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity, and daylength without a change in genotype. The following observations, measurements, and comparisons describe plants grown in Conway, Ark. in outdoor nursery beds under conditions that approximate those generally used in commercial practice.
Of the many commercial cultivars known to the inventor, the new variety, xe2x80x98Rosey Carpetxe2x80x99 is unique to other varieties in that xe2x80x98Rosey Carpetxe2x80x99 has very low height range. xe2x80x98Rosey Carpetxe2x80x99 also produces an extensive network of spreading or creeping branches. Furthermore, xe2x80x98Rosey Carpetxe2x80x99 produces rose-pink colored flowers at most leaf nodes and at the terminal portion of most lateral branches.
The new variety produces Rose-Pink inflorescences profusely over the entire plant. Unlike other crepe myrtle varieties known to the inventors, which produce inflorescences in a panicle formation near the terminal portion of the stem, this new variety produces rose-pink colored flowers at most leaf nodes and at the terminal portion of most lateral branches. The new variety produces extensive networks of lateral branches, each containing many inflorescences. The flower clusters located on the terminal portion of most lateral branches contain 7 to 20 flower buds and measure approximately 8 to 11 centimeters in height and 5 to 7 centimeters in width. In addition, most leaf nodes contain at least a single flower bud. Because of the extensive lateral branching of this new variety and the presence of the numerous blossoms, an appearance of a rosy pink xe2x80x9cfoamxe2x80x9d of flowers appears over the entire mature plant.
Profuse blossoms are noted throughout the growing season. Even in the later portion of the growing season, when most crepe myrtle varieties contain an abundance of seeds and very little blooms, this new variety continues to produce blooms, including blooms at the nodes. During natural long day conditions, this variety does not produce seed. Less than 30 seeds per plant are produced during natural short day growing conditions. The new variety cannot be produced true from seed.
An interesting characteristic of the new variety of crepe myrtle is the very low height range. Fully mature plants reach a maximum height of approximately 12 inches, which produces a heavy branching and spreading crepe myrtle.
The new variety has demonstrated good winter hardiness to approximately 10xc2x0 F. The new variety also exhibits a high resistance to the powdery mildew fungus.
A hardwood cutting from the new variety, marketed in a one, two, or trade gallon will produce a finished plant in approximately 12-14 months.